The weekend
by Super Ninja Cupcakes
Summary: i was so bored this weekend! so i wrote a fanfic based on an RP sesh i had with my buddies. THIS HAS NOT A THING TO DO WITH TDS i just roleplay as sarah, thats why her name is there. Sooo enjoy! rated T for violence an maybe a mild curse word.


Introduction

Okay look, it is way easier to read the following if you know the background. In my world, there are these things called magic anons (witch is abbreviated: M!A) that have gray faces and wear black trench coats- much like the slender man. These magical beings are always popping up and messing with our characters like crazy, and they can do whatever they want.

The characters each have their own distinct background. For example: Mike is seventeen, has a sister, and is tortured by MPD (multiple personality disorder) and sometimes the anons pop in and make each of his personalities have their own body. Mike has four (known) personalities; their names are Svetlana, Vito, Chester, and Manitoba Smith (also called by either his sir name or his first name). Vito is an Italian dude with a fix on Scarlet (the sister of our main character) with an accent straight out of the Jersey Shore. Svetlana is Mike's only female personality, and is a Russian gymnast who happens to be dating Manitoba Smith. Chester is Mike's old man personality, who just doesn't like anyone but Sarah's (Sarah is our main character) Granddad (who she calls Granda, because he is Irish). Manitoba Smith is a flirt, Australian, and dating Svetlana.

The only other two characters that have anything about them that needs prior explanation would be Noah and Cody. These two have been in an on and off love affair, off mainly because Noah is the jealous type. At this point in recent history, the two of them are "off" and Noah has not seen any of them in a while.

The Weekend

Sarah woke up late that morning, Saturday. She made an effort to stay asleep for as long as she could on Saturday mornings, because Saturday was when she turned authority over to the oldest of her younger siblings- Jake -so that he could look after the other six children. Of course she could always turn the lot of them over to her anon-induced twin, Scarlet. No, she couldn't. The anon was specific, Sarah couldn't go anywhere without bringing Scarlet with her for the next three months. _Jake it is then._ She thought, rolling out of bed.

After the usual morning routine, brush teeth, comb hair, get dressed; Sarah came downstairs to find that the family was already up. Her mother at the end of the table in her pantsuit, her younger siblings in no particular order at the table, and scarlet eating at the counter. "Good morning." Sarah yawned.

Her siblings, four boys, three girls, all welcomed her with a smile and a wave. Or a greeting of "morning sis." all leave Emily, who rarely talked; and the twins, who could hardly talk at all being two-year-olds.

"So where are we going today?" Scarlet asked, biting into an orange slice.

Sarah sat down on the bar stool at the counter next to scarlet before answering with, "I don't know yet," she took a piece of Scarlet's charred bacon, "but I do know we're meeting up with Madi in the park today to figure it out."

"Are we taking your car?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes, yes we are." Sarah took a bite off the bacon, actually having to gnaw it off. "Who made this?" she asked once she was done with her first bite.

"I did," Scarlet started, "it's a little burned, but I tried." Scarlet shrugged off her breakfast bomb.

"Okay, well let's get going." Sarah answered, sliding off of the bar stool. "I don't wanna miss them. Mike's coming, too." Sarah grabbed her purse from a hook on the wall as she made her way to the front door. "You guys know to listen to Jake while I'm gone, right?" Sarah said to her siblings.

All the children, other than Jake, mumbled and groaned. Scarlet followed closely behind Sarah, and walked out the door with her. Sarah said goodbye to her mother and siblings as she shut the door behind Scarlet.

1

Sarah parked her powder blue El Camino beside the sidewalk about twenty steps away from a sign saying "NELSON PARK" on it. "Here we are." Sarah informed Scarlet as she turned the car off. "Let's go." She opened the driver's-side door and got out, waiting for Scarlet.

"Is Madi the same girl I met last week?" Scarlet asked, getting out.

"Yes ma'am, she is." Sarah closed her door and walked around the car to the sidewalk, "She should be meeting us in that red gazebo thing over there." she pointed to the large, maroon gazebo in the middle of the park.

"Right," Scarlet nodded understandingly as she followed Sarah into the park. "How come we've never been here?"

"We've passed it on the way home a million times." Sarah answered, pre-occupied with her cell phone.

Sarah read a text message saying, "We're on our way." from Mike. _We?_ Sarah thought, _I thought the personalities were all back to Mike. _But nevertheless, she put away her cell and trudged on through the plush, green grass.

Madi looked up from her Homestuck comic book and saw the two girls, walking up to see her. "Hey Sarah!" Madi exclaimed, waving at them. "Trying to sneak up on me?" she grinned.

Sarah snapped her fingers, "Darn it," she said to scarlet, "we're caught!" Sarah then began to laugh along with Madi like a- a hybrid. One part snorting big, the other part squawking parakeet.

"So where are we going today?" Madi asked as the two made their way up the steps into the gazebo. "Movies, mall?"

"I'm thinking we should go see my Granda." Sara suggested. "He's living at the Good Sheppard Home now."

"Hm, I don't believe we saw your grandpa when we dropped Chester off last weekend." Madi pondered, "Did we?"

"No, Mike just took Chester inside. I guess I was busy talking to Svetlana." Sarah answered, "Mike's coming with us today, he just texted me a minute ago."

"Cool, so Granda's it is." Scarlet stepped in, ignoring Madi all together.

"Great." Madi moved a strand of her short, brown hair out of her face as she put her comic book into her backpack. "So who's driving?"

"I am." Sarah decided quickly. Madi had driven the week before, and Sarah honestly trusted no one at the wheel of her dad's car. "I know the way, after all."

2

"Hey guys!" called a voice from a few yards away. The girls all turned their heads and saw Mike, accompanied by none other than Cody. Cody Emit Jameson Anderson, who hadn't been seen in the longest time.

"Hey Mike! Hey Cody!" Sarah called, waving the two over.

"Hey Sarah! Hi Madi, Scarlet." Mike greeted the girls with a smile, "I haven't seen the three of you since last weekend. Brought Cody along, too."

Madi began to blush, visibly, and said, "Hi Mike, H-hey Cody…"

Sarah smiled and rolled her eyes, if only Madi knew that Cody was involved with someone else. If only Cody knew that Sarah knew, it would make things a lot easier on the lot of them. "Hi Cody." Sarah greeted the sad-looking Cody with a small grin.

Cody attempted to smile, "Hi Sarah." He managed to say.

Sarah put her arm around the shorter boy's scrawny shoulders and said, "Come on Codester, buck up. We're going to see me ol' Granda today." Sarah used a genuine Irish accent with the last four words of her sentence.

Mike chuckled, "Yeah, I met him when I dropped Chester off, he's a hoot."

"Darn right." Scarlet threw in, not looking up from her phone- on which she was playing tetras.

"So Madi," Sarah said, letting go of Cody, "have you met Cody yet?"

"Hm?" Cody looked up from the floor and looked at Madi.

"No I don't think I have." Madi answered.

While the two introduced themselves and scarlet played on her flip-phone, Sarah talked with Mike. What she said first was, "So how have the others been?" realizing how stupid that had sounded, Sarah began to stutter, "No, I mean- well I meant that- you know…"

Mike twisted his face into a confused look, "They're… uh, okay?" he looked at Sarah, who was blushing and trying not to choke on her words. "About as good as MPD gets I guess."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked…" Sarah's voice trailed off.

"Wait," Cody interrupted, "what about Xa-" but he was cut off by Mike.

"Cody!" Mike growled, not intending to sound as mean as he did. His next words were nervous, "Quit makin' stuff up…"

Cody blinked, but then realized what _he_ had said, "Oh, right, yeah… my bad…"

3

"Quite the imagination with this one…" Mike said, forcing a laugh.

"We should get going." Madi said, quick to change the subject.

"Yeah," Sarah agreed, but then her gaze caught something- a red sweater vest, dark brown hair, hunger games book… "NOAH!" she yelled. Sarah then bailed over the railing, her gray hoodie getting caught on the wood.

Noah looked up from his book, only to see his fried running a mile a minute towards him with intent to hug. He mumbled, "Oh god…" in anticipation of getting squished.

"NOAH!" Sarah yelled, hugging Noah tightly, "I haven't seen you in forever bookworm!"

"Ow!" Noah exclaimed, Sarah had knocked the wind out of him with her hugs of fury, "Hi Sarah- ow! It's been a while."

"Yeah I know!" Sarah answered.

By this time the other four teens had made their way over to where Noah was being hugged to death near the swing set. "Wow Sarah," Madi began, "you're friends with everyone."

"Yeah," Sarah answered, "kind of." Sarah squeezed Noah once again. "We used to be twins at one point because of an anon, but now we're just good ol' buddies."

Madi giggled, "Anons are weird."

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Noah exclaimed, feeling as if Sarah intended to crush his bird-like nerd bones to pieces. "Sarah I can't br-breath."

"Woops." Sarah stopped squeezing Noah and said, "Sorry buddy."

Noah took a long, theatrical breath and said, "No problem."

"Dude, I missed you. Oh. My. God!" Sarah stood up and helped Noah to his feet. "You wanna come with us?"

"We're going to see Sarah's granddad today." Mike explained. Cody hid behind him, because mike was much taller than anyone else there.

"Sounds like truckloads of fun." Noah rolled his eyes. "But I was in the middle of the riot in District Eleven."

"Aw, come on!" Sarah whined, "I haven't seen you in for-ev-er!"

"Okay, okay. Fine." Noah answered. "But I might have to go soon, earlier today an anon made me have this weird condition where I telaport somewhere else at random

4

times.

"Yay!" Sarah clapped. "I'll go get the car! Scarlet, Madi, introduce yourselves!" with that, the excited girl ran off to get her car.

"Hi, I'm Madi." Madi reached out her hand to Noah.

Noah shook Madi's hand and said, "Noah. Good to meet you."

"I'm Scarlet." Scarlet said, not even looking up from her phone for a minute.

Noah sneered, how cold can you be? "Good to meet you too." Noah rolled his eyes, this time in an irritated way.

"Hey love birds!" Sarah teased from the car as she waved the others over, "Come on, gas ain't cheap and I only work part-time!"

"Shotgun!" Madi exclaimed, running towards the car.

"Dido!" Mike shouted, following Madi.

"Scarlet you get the hump." Sarah decided, looking Scarlet dead in the face.

"I get noxious in the middle seat, why can't Mike switch with me?"

"Because I happen to be driving." Sarah rolled her eyes as she put the car in park. "Just get in and be happy, would ya?"

"Fine." Scarlet whined, getting in through the driver's side back door. She slid over into the middle seat and let Noah in. Cody got in on the other side and closed the door.

"I get to sit by Sarah!" Madi exclaimed, and got into the car through the passenger door. Mike followed and shut the door behind him.

"Seatbelts? Everyone in?" Sarah asked, buckling her own seatbelt.

She others quickly fastened themselves in and told Sarah they were all buckled. Once the drive started, things were quiet. No sounds but Cody's asthmatic breaths and scarlet clicking away on her phone. Sarah looked at Noah and Cody through the rear-view mirror; Noah looked so agitated, and Cody so sad… "So guys." Sarah began, talking just to break the silence, "What is up? I haven't seen all of us together in a while, you know?"

Mike, looking out the window, nodded distantly.

Madi smiled and said to Sarah as she began to drive, "I know! It's been forever!" she laughed, "I think the last time we were together like this was the mall-crawl, remember that?"

5

Sarah laughed, "Yeah, you and Izzy got kicked out of all the stores and made soda-bombs."

Madi laughed as she said, "Yeah, and Svetlana kept on hitting mike!"

"I remember that." Sarah began to calm down, then checked the mirror again, "So boys, how's life going for you?"

"School started." Cody answered shortly.

"Life could be better." Noah didn't look up from his book when he said this.

Sarah became uncomfortable with all the melancholy. Honestly, how much sadness can you fit in one car? "What's wrong, Bookworm?" she asked, making sure to keep her eyes on the road.

"Nothing." Noah snapped, still not looking up.

Sarah's brow furrowed, her lips pursed, and she said, "Alright…"

Once again things were silent, until Scarlet spoke up, "Are we almost there?"

"Yes." Sarah answered, looking at the road sign saying GOOD SHEPARD HOME in bold white letters. "It's the next right."

"I remember this place." Mike said, "This is where we dropped Chester off."

"Yup." Sarah said distantly, focused on pulling into the parking lot. Sarah parked the car and said, "Everyone out." Then opened her door and exited the vehicle.

Everyone else piled out of the car and into the parking lot. There in front of them was a large, white building with flowers growing in the windowsills. Everyone shut their doors, and Cody piped up, "Where'd Noah go?"

Sarah looked around, then in the car, and Noah was nowhere to be found. "Looks like the anon took effect." she reported. "He must've been teleported somewhere else."

Mike shrugged, "Anons are weird."

"Sure are." Sarah agreed, walking up the steps to the porch. Once there she looked at an older woman on the porch swing and smiled, "Good morning Mrs. Chesterfield."

"Good morning Rosie, I haven't seen you in a while, here." The old woman smiled back.

"I've been around," Sarah answered gently, opening the door. "She thinks I'm my mother." Sarah explained in a hushed tone to Madi as she entered.

6

Madi nodded in understanding as she held the door open for Mike, Cody, and Scarlet.

"Is Mr. Oriely in?" Sarah asked the lady at the front desk, as if she had to.

The lady nodded.

"Thank you." Sarah answered, and began to lead the others to her Granda's room. "Fifty-one, fifty-two, fifty-three…" she counted the doors on her way by. "Fifty-eight." Sarah finished, and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, and older man with graying-red hair, gapped teeth, brilliant green eyes, and a taller stature opened the door. "Sarah!" said the man. He had a very thick Irish accent, "My baby girl!"

"Granda!" Sarah jumped into a hug and was twirled around by Mr. Oriely.

Mr. Oriely let Sarah go and looked at the other four. "And who are these young lads? And these beautiful lassies?" he flashed a toothy grin.

"Granda, this is Mike, Madi, Cody, and Scarlet." Sarah explained, "You met Mike already, right?"

"I do believe I have. He dropped off that Chester chap." Mr. Oriely answered. "Come in, all. Have a seat."

The teens walked into the room just as any other children would walk in a nursing home, as if taking one wrong step would shatter the earth like a glass globe. Once inside, Madi sat down in a big, fluffy, old-person chair; the kind one would find in one's grandparents' house. Cody sat in the folding chair next to her, and Mike stood, feeling dizzy. "Is there a bathroom around here?" Mike asked, holding onto the chest of drawers to obtain balance.

"Right over there," Sarah pointed to a door on the wall opposite to the bed. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah…" Mike said, "Just fine."

"Wow these chairs are soft!" Madi gushed, getting comfortable in the big, green chair.

"Well thank you." Mr. Oriely began. "I brought 'm all the way from me brother's shop in Dublin."

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Mike began to have a headache. Suddenly all his personalities began to talk in his head at once. "Gahh!" Mike held his throbbing head, waiting for them to stop.

Suddenly, without any warning, a M!A appeared, wearing a black trench coat, it's

7

gray face no different than any other's. The anon looked at mike- although, it had no eyes to speak of –and snapped its fingers. In that instant, five other people appeared in the blink of an eye. "Darn you, weasely anon!" Mike yelled, but the anon was gone, leaving him to tend to five other people, one in particular he did not want to see…

"Mike?" Sarah knocked on the solid bathroom door. By this time everyone had gathered by the bathroom door to see what was wrong with Mike.

"Is the lad going to vomit?" Mr. Oriely asked.

"Mike?" Sarah knocked once again.

"Are you okay in there?" Mike heard from outside the bathroom door, Madi's voice.

Mike turned to all five of his personalities, staring down the one who looked the most like him. This one had mike's face, with glowing red eyes, his jet-black hair in his face, a black trench-coat just like the anon who created him, and a smirk that would make a grown man's knees buckle. "You all better behave." Mike warned, opening the door.

"Dude... what happened?" Cody asked, looking at the crowd in the bathroom.

"I got got by that freaking gray-face!" Mike griped.

"Looks like they all have their own bodies again." Sarah reported, _captain obviouse to the rescue!_

"Svetlana is back!" Svetlana announced, letting herself out of the bathroom and into the main part of the room.

Sarah, ignoring Svetlana and everyone else around them, couldn't take her eyes off of the fifth personality. She'd noticed him first of all of them, it was the red eyes that caught her eye. "Mike," She didn't take her eyes off of the new personality for a second, "Who's this?"

"He's no one." Mike answered quickly, "No one at all."

"Yeah, no one." Cody agreed.

The new personality stepped out of the bathroom, "Now now, Mike." he said sinisterly, "Is that any way to introduce your new personality?" he grinned, "I'm Xander, Mike's latest edition."

"Oh." Madi seemed to be withering under the long shadow cast by Xander's creepiness. "That's cool..."

"I really understand none of this." Mr. Oriely admitted to Chester.

"Meh," Chester shrugged, "You get used to it. You wanna go to the cafeteria?"

8

Mr. Oriely grinned, "Bet your hide." He turned to the rest, "We'll be back later, kids." and with that, the two men made their way out of the room.

"May I sit?" Xander asked, sporting his same coy smirk.

Sarah nodded, nod trusting that her voice would be steady if she were to begin speaking. There was something about this guy... something _off_. she watched him as he walked, Xander had a way of looking like a female cat walking- walking a with purpose. Xander looked so sneaky, so conniving...

"Thank you." Xander sat in a chair about five feet to the left of Madi.

By this time, things had settled down. Everyone had someone to talk to- Svetlana and Madi, Manitoba Smith and Cody, Vito and Scarlet- but the last three sat there looking at each other for a moment, each one carefully planning what he or she would say if one of the three were to say something. Mike was the one to break their group silence, "You know, you have some nerve." Mike glared daggers at Xander.

"What ever are you talking about?" Xander's chilling smirk faltered as mike uttered those brave words.

"Showing your face here. Anons don't just pop up, they have to be called in by someone!" Mike began to raise his voice, "You showing up in my head has caused nothing but trouble for me, and my family!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!" Xander's eyes began to glow brighter.

"I do what I want!" Mike shouted, now all eyes were on the two of them. "You've made my sister hate me, my mother afraid of me, and don't think I don't hear how you talk to the others in my head at night!"

"Be quiet!" Xander stood up.

"No!" Mike stood up as well, "You've tortured all of us! I never thought I'd see the day Vito lost a fist-fight, but then you reared your ugly head." Mike got up in Xander's face, "And what'd you do to mom when you high-jacked my body last week, huh? Did you hit her the way you used to hit me?" Mike shouted.

"I SAID BE QUIET!" Xander yelled at the top of his lungs, his eyes on fire. Xander then drew back his hand and delivered a back-hand to the left side of Mike's face.

Sarah's eyes widened in pure shock, and she gasped as Mike fell to the floor. "Mike!" she screeched.

"Oh, you've sure done it now, mate!" Manitoba yelled to Xander, standing up.

"Let's see ya' pick on someone ya' own size!" Vito added, starting towards Xander.

Meanwhile, in the corner, the terrified Cody and Madi stood shaking. Cody had long

9

lost control of his bladder, and Madi had gone white as a sheep.

"Well that's no fun." Xander shot a glance at the defenseless Sarah and Scarlet.

"Don't you touch them!" Mike protested, trying to pick himself up off the ground.

Xander sneered downward at Mike as he kicked Mike back down, "I do what I want!" Xander snickered.

"Oh." Sarah shouted, "That. Is. IT!" she then tackled Xander.

The two wrestled around, the rest of the crowd shouting in the background, until Xander had Sarah pinned. "You'll pay for that!" Xander's voice sounded like that of a demon, a voice morphed with another. As if two evil, sinister men were talking in sync with each other. He stared right into her eyes as he squeezed her wrists.

"Gotcha!" Manitoba exclaimed as he surprise-tackled Xander, sending him tumbling off of Sarah. "Come on mate." Manitoba had Xander lassoed in a matter of seconds, "We're gonna go to the parking lot and have a chat, you an' me." Manitoba began to drag Xander out of the room.

Xander's eyes never left Mike for a second before he was dragged out into the hallway. Sarah could almost _see_ the gruesome thoughts going through Xander's head. Sarah cringed, and felt her wrists one at a time. Her left forearm was wet, and when she looked down, Sarah found that she'd been bleeding from the wrist, just missing her vain.

"Mike!" Sarah looked down at Mike, who was clutching his ribs on the floor. Sarah hit her knees and tried to get Mike up. "Mike, please wake up! Please!" Sarah felt tears welling in her eyes. There was a circle formed around Mike now.

"I'm fine," Mike's voice was groggy as he pushed himself off the ground with shaking arms. "he's done worse."

"Oh my god." tears fell from Sarah's eyes as she saw that Mike was bleeding right above the eyebrow. "No you're not." her voice was shaky.

"Svetlana will get the first-aid kit!" Svetlana exclaimed, running to the opposite wall to grab the first-aid kit off of the top of the chest of drawers.

Scarlet clung tight to Vito, who's face was grim. Cody stood over Mike with red eyes, Madi shaking like a leaf behind him. Everyone in the room stood silent for a few minutes. No one was brave enough to say what he or she wanted to.

Mike, now sitting on his knees broke the silence whilst Svetlana patched Sarah up, "Guys," He began, "I have something to tell you. Xander isn't _just_ a personality. He's my father- was my father. He died years ago, but the anons got me, and now his ghost is my new personality."

Cody, having known this all along, encouraged Mike with a nod.

10

"He abused my sister and I when he was alive. He's the reason I have this disorder. Xander is a monster..." Mike's voice became shaky.

"Yeah," Vito agreed, "have you all ever paid attention when I come out," Vito gestured to his shirtless torso, "that Mike's body's covered in scars?"

Sarah began to breathe deeply, "No." She said angrily, balling her hands into fists, "No! That is so messed up!" She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to remember that she had noticed that. Not wanting to remember how she'd dismissed it as Mike being a rough-and-tough boy, or maybe Vito had picked a fight. Sarah opened her eyes wide, "It is on!" She stood up and ran to the door, ignoring the fact that she'd left everyone in shock.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh..." Madi began to hyperventilate.

"We gotta stop her!" Mike said, standing up, "If he can hurt me the way he does, there's no telling what he'll do to her!"

"No more violence!" Madi cried; curling up in the fluffy, green chair.

"Calm down, pasty." Vito intervened, "I'll go get 'er. Svet, come with me."

Then, out of nowhere, Chester and Mr. Oriely appeared in the doorway. "What'd we miss?" Mr. Oriely asked, looking around at the teens.

"Yeah, and where's that punk, Xander?" Chester inquired, "And that Sarah girl. And Mr. Aussie."

"They're all outside," Scarlet explained, "Starting a fight, no doubt."

Meanwhile, outside, Sarah walked off of the porch, and her eyes swept the parking lot for traces of Xander or Manitoba Smith. "Manitoba!" Sarah called, anger still lacing her voice. "Where are you, man?" she then heard muffled grunting and shouting from the grassy spot to the left of the Good Shepard Home. Sarah walked around the building until she came to the source of the noises, at the base of a tree; but no one was there.

"Mhp! Hmm! Swra!" the muffled voice persisted.

Sarah's eyes grew wide as she looked up. "MANITOBA!" and there he was, sitting (well, tied up with his own lasso and hanging) on a branch with his fedora stuffed halfway down his throat.

In the hallway, Vito and Svetlana spoke in hushed tones. "What if Xander hurts Sarah?" Svetlana thought out loud.

"He won't." Vito assured her, "Nobody messes with my girlfriend's family, and nobody messes with Mike- except us four." Vito said; referring to him, Svetlana, Chester, and Manitoba Smith.

11

"Hold on Manitoba!" Sarah yelled, "I'll get you down from-" Sarah was cut off, the wind knocked from her lungs. Xander had grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

"Svetlana is worried for Manitoba, and for Sarah." Svetlana stated, hurrying up as she walked, "We should hurry."

Vito struggled to keep up with the gymnast as she began to run.

Xander chuckled, "Don't struggle, now, darling…" He whispered. The very words coming from Xander's mouth made Sarah shiver.

And just in the nick of time, Svetlana and Vito ran out of the Good Sheppard Home, and straight to Xander. "Let her go!" Svetlana commanded.

"Make me!" Xander shouted, his glowing eyes and demonic voice coming back. He looked down at Sarah, "Are you gonna fight me too?" the demon voice remained.

Sarah gained an angry look, then bit down hard Xander's pointer finger with all the might in her jaws. As Xander yelled, swore, and let her go, Sarah delivered a savage kick to his "personal area" giving Vito the chance to take a swing at him. Xander ducked it, though, and ended up spin-kicking Svetlana.

"Svet!" Sarah cried, running over to her. "Are you okay?"

Svetlana groaned as she attempted to get up off the ground.

Meanwhile, inside Mr. Oriely's room, Mike tried to calm down the panicking Madi and Cody, while Scarlet argued with Chester over whether he and Mr. Oriely should help in saving Sarah. "You know what?" Mike's voice cut through all the others like a steak knife through butter, "I'm out of here, I've got a score to settle!" He then stomped out of the room, everyone following him.

"Hmm! Smlna!" Manitoba yelled (Well, _tried_ to yell).

"Svetlana is f-fine." Svetlana stated, "Why do I see two of you?"

Sarah face-palmed. _Why does everyone always take the hits for me?! _She thought, helping Svetlana up.

"What, you wouldn't hit me?" Vito yelled, ducking a punch from Xander, "Ha! You _couldn't_ hit me!" he laughed, Xander was getting angry.

Svetlana, stumbling most of the way, ran about three yards forward and tripped Xander, "Ha!" she slurred, "Takethat!"

Vito then proceeded to pin Xander down, trying with all his might to ignore the fact that Xander was clawing at his arms.

12

"Guys!" Mike shouted, running out of the Good Sheppard Home and bailing over the porch into the grassy area.

Manitoba struggled and grunted and tried to yell for Mike's attention. "Hmmm! Hm!" he shouted in a muffled voice.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll get ya!" Mike answered, trying to climb the tree.

"Cody, man!" Vito yelled, "Come help me tie 'm up!" he gestured to Xander with a toss of his head.

"Right!" Cody jumped over the railing of the porch and joining Vito about two yards away from the tree. "What do we use?" Cody asked, trying his hardest not to look at Xander's almost burning eyes.

"Ya belt!" Vito suggested, still trying not to screech in pain.

"Got it!" Cody slid off his belt and tied Xander's hands behind his back. "This better hold him."

"He _did_ take down Manitoba Smith." Vito pointed out summoning all of his strength into a jerk to tightened the belt around Xander's wrists. "But he's a wimp anyways."

"I am not!" Manitoba yelled, Mike had taken the fedora out of his mouth.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay, Svet?" Madi asked, helping Sarah help Svetlana up.

"Fine." Svetlana answered, "Svetlana is fine." she blinked and rubbed her eyes, making her vision turn normal.

"How'd he get passed Manitoba?" Chester asked from the porch.

Mr. Oriely shrugged, "I really don't understand any of this."

"Anons. Are. Weird." Sarah stated surely, "I just- I don't- ugh! My head hurts..."

"Help me down." Mike ordered Manitoba Smith, who he'd just finished untying. "I gotta talk to someone."

Manitoba nodded and hoisted Mike down by his lasso. "Be careful, Mate." He added, wiping off his fedora.

Mike walked calmly over to Xander and stared him right in the eye, "What's the matter with you?" He asked, sneering. "Why?"

"Just wait until I take control next." Xander said in his demon voice, "You'll be sorry." Xander didn't break eye contact.

The rage showed greatly in Sarah's eyes as she growled, "You're a monster!"

13

Xander's head snapped in Sarah's direction, "You're next." He stated shortly.

Sarah glared daggers at Xander, thinking carefully about his stone cold expression. Even Sarah, queen of psychological analysis, could not find a trace of remorse or pity. "What'cha gonna do, take my birthday away?"

Vito broke the awful angst, "Come on, we're goin' ta Anne Maria's house. She's got a cage in the basement." everyone stared at Vito for a second, "They used to have dogs." Vito explained, pushing Xander into the parking lot.

"Wait," Sarah started, "How will y'all get home? My car isn't big enough."

"I'll call a cab." Chester waved it off, pulling out a cell phone.

Sarah shrugged and turned to Cody and Madi, "You guys need a ride home?" she asked, just plain tired of all this complication. Madi and Cody's eyes went to Sarah, then to each other, then back to Sarah. The both of them nodded, both also tired of everything.

The four of them said their goodbyes, gave their hugs, and were on their way. The drive to the teens' houses was short, quiet, and possibly the most dramatic twenty-two minutes of Sarah's life. The entire thing just resulted in Sarah having a headache, and Scarlet being scared to talk to Vito.

The Following Friday Night

"Yo, Zeke's here, eh." Zeke said, entering through Mike's front door. "Now the party can start, homies."

Sarah, sitting on the couch between mike and scarlet, rolled her eyes. Zeke, the home-schooled Canadian, thought he was a gangster. "Sure can." She giggled.

"HI ZEKE!" Izzy (anon-ed into a ten-year-old) popped up right in front of him.

"Oh geez,eh!" Zeke shouted, jumping back two feet. "Where'd you come from, yo?" Zeke stared at the shorter-than-him girl.

"A stork." Izzy answered shortly.

Noah chuckled, "C'mere Izzy bird." He said, gesturing Izzy over. He was sitting in front of the sofa, holding Cody's hand.

"Okay!" Izzy smiled and ran over to Noah, sitting on the opposite side of Cody.

"So what are we watchin' eh?" Zeke asked, sitting down in the armchair next to the couch.

"Oh," Sarah began, "It's a story about a boy who's born physically disabled, and

14

his mother dies when he's a baby, and in a twisted turn of events the boy is kidnapped. So the dad has to travel halfway across the globe trying to find him with the help of a memory-challenged woman."

Zeke blinked, "What's it called, eh?"

"Finding Nemo." Sarah grinned.

Everybody cracked up, living in the moment. "How'd ya get so small, Izz?" Zeke asked, "Anons get ya, eh?"

"Yeah," Izzy shrugged, "Anons are weird." She smiled.

Acnolagements

Characters belonging to Fresh TV (copyright)

Mike

Izzy

Cody

Vito

Svetlana

Chester

Manitoba smith

Anne Maria

Zeke

Original Characters (copyright: me/friends)

Xander (by: .com)

Sarah (me)

Scarlet (me)

Mr. Oriely (me)

Siblings (me)

Madi (by: .com)

All actions portrayed in this fanfiction are based apon real actions convayed in an RP (roleplay) chat room ( .com) and have been given the OK to be used by the RP partners.

15


End file.
